otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
B'hiri Lullabies
----------------------------------------------------- Docking Hub - Comorro Station Comorro Station isn't exactly a station. It doesn't remain in any one place for a significant span of time. It is, in all accuracy, a massive starship - incapable of atmospheric flight - that has been roaming the stars on a voyage that some say has lasted for more than 90-million years. The vessel is a Yaralu, a sentient spacefaring vessel. Her true full name cannot be spoken in a single day, but is shortened for convenience to Comorro. Several epochs ago, after her final era of fertility ended, she converted the gray-green ribbed chamber of her womb into a docking hub for smaller Yaralu and non-organic vessels. She made it known to the denizens of Hiverspace that she would serve as a neutral outpost for traders and diplomats. Use of energy and projectile weapons is prohibited aboard Comorro. Violators will be absorbed into the vessel's nutrient replenishment matrix. She is capable of monitoring almost all chambers within the station for illegal weapons, but some areas - such as the Forgotten Quarter - are lost to her neural pathways and sensory organs. A makeshift ramp has been built about thirty feet from Zero Gravitas' airlock from a crate and a light armor plate, with no apparent purpose. ------------------------------------------------------- Majors is standing by the Devil! Hurray! Eylohta comes out of the Zero Gravitas! MIRACULOUS! Majors may be by the Devil, but Sarenity is stepping off a shuttle from the Svajone. She steps down off the ramp and starts across the landing pad. Lildrina enters the docking hub from the rest of Comorro with a shoulder bag and a mission-face, aiming immediatley for an Aukami trader with a crate that should, apparently, have her name written upon it. Majors yawns lightly and looks over at the ship. He rubs his face for a moment then gets one of his trademark cigarettes out. A flame is touched to the tip and he scans the area in mild disinterst. "Evening, Mr. Majors," Sarenity offers as she passes near the Devil May Care. She does pause a moment, watching the intense looking engineer. Seems to be universal smoke break time, as Eylie's come out for that very thing - likely not because ol' finch told him off for smoking inside, but so that he doesn't, you know, have to hunch all the time. He's gone and nicked a couple from someone else, judging by the size of them - far too small for only one to do the trick. The current one is lit and inhaled deeply of, while the secondary smoke rests nestled between ear and head. Lildrina greets the Trader and starts to speak with him rather amiably, bartering for the crate in a quicklike manner. Eylohta apepars on the scene and she gives him a second look with a startled blink and roots for her PDA in her bag. Dangerous task, that. Majors glances over at the other Sivadian. "Evening luv. Whatever is the matter?" Sarenity looks where Lil looks, her eyes settling on Eylie. With him seeming rather tame at the moment, her attention returns to the engineer, watching quitely, until Majors speaks and her attention is pulled in his direction, "Hm? Nothing. How're you this evening?" she asks, moving in his direction at this point. Majors and Sare are near the Devil May Care, Eylie near the Gravitas and Lil some distance away near some crates and a vendor. Out of the Tradeport wanders the confidently-poised form of Norran, whistling a cheery foreign tune as he's prone to do. He makes his way non-comittedly toward the ships. Kit exits from the Kamikaze, encumbered by a bulky-looking bag slung across her chest and resting at her hip and a metal box - a little over a foot on its longest side - with a handle set in its top for easy carrying. From the way she is leaning, the box is a rather weighty item. Eylohta takes the time to scan around the area, puffing away at that smoke. Of course, the only one he seems to know, or have any relation with is Majors, so the large Timmie starts wandering his way towards said chap. As his author forgot to mention, he is armed to the teeth with two swords and a pair of daggers. All four appearing to be of master craftmanship. Lildrina refreneces her PDA with lightning speed, and adopts something of a gaunt grimace. She pockets it, and agrees with the Aukami. Perhaps a dnagerous thing to do, but she shuffles it off and walks towards Majors while she gives the pointy-bristling Timonae a sidelong glance she wishes was discreet. "I am quite well. Quite well. Thinking of taking my cock out for a walk. He does not get enough exercise as he usually gets." Majors yawns lightly. Norran doesn't seem to immediately catch much of interest. A few passing nods to people he recognizes, his tune stopped briefly to engage in a passing Sentinel 'patrol' (card-game) for a few moments before they go back to what they were doing, and he resumes his walk. Sarenity raises a brow at the reference to Pickering, "Because that makes a difference?" she asks, "I imagine this means you've been busy then?" Sare's eyes shift toward the two Timmie's for a moment, then back to Majors. She does offer a wave to Norran, and if she's noticed Kit, there's no indication of it yet. "'Ey mate, 'ow's it goin'?" Eylie calls to Majors, the Timonae coming up beside the aformentioned man a few long strides later. Subtle, the glance from Lil might not have been subtle, but outside of battle, Eylie's not really known for being observant, now is he? Kit turns as she reaches the deck, beginning to make her way across the hub toward the distant Outcast. Gaze sweeping across the space out of habit, her head tilts as she notes familiar faces, though she does not bother straying from her path for the time being; only shifting the box from one hand to the other so that she may shake out tired fingers. Subtlety lacking, perhaps, but at Least Eylie hasn't noticed. She keeps polite distance from him, wearing a confused expression as he draws nearer to Majors and shakes her head briskly. So much so that she has to stop and touch her temple to right her thoughts for a moment. She continues towards the growing group outside of the Devil after that. "AHA!" abruptly laughs the Lomasa, giving a wave toward the Timonae who's not exactly hard to spot. "Ah! Master Duelist! Pardon me for my interruption, but I believe you've seen me about. I've heard you're a swordsmith, is that correct?" he calls, making for a jog in the fellow's direction. Majors glances between the folks around and yawns again. The man looks over at Norran and tilts his head. "Yes? You left the box yes? Funny." And yet more chaos comes, this time in the form of Tamila. With glazed over eyes and a smirk, the Kora native makes her way down the airlock ramp. She's giggling away to herself as she looks over the landing bay. Eylohta gives Norran a big grin, both big hands reaching up to take hold of a sword hilt each, drawing both. They're both rather intricate and well made(and said author still hasn't decided how to desc either), the one dubbed Gethsemane in the left, and Ill Fortune in the right. Both are offered freely for inspection, "Oh aye, mate! One of m'favourite things to do, other than use 'em!" He gives a good chuckle at that. Sarenity takes a look around, her eyes settling on Kit for a moment, "Would you like a hand with that?" she asks softly, starting in that direction. She does take that opporunity to take a peek at Lil again. Lildrina takes advantage to the distraction nip over to Majors. "Hey. Who is that?" She asks, with the most vauge gesture towards Eylohta ever. Someone randomly drawing swords? Well, of course. Norran /immediately/...and quite unsurprisingly does the exact same thing to proudly draw and offer his own blade in return, apparently offering a trade so that he may examine his and vice-versa. Norran's blade is a serrated falchion of absolutely flawless quality for its origins, the blade's metal gleaming a pure white with a hilt forged of an unknown violet-hued metal consisting of a cross-guard and hand-guard in a sabre's style with the blade etched in foreign runes. "This is my side-arm, forged of argentite - or speculatively known as 'titanium' of some sort to this region - for its effects against the Shadow. Its name is Angurvadal. My other blade, Tempest, is of the same material but unfortunately its use is not very appropriate in this region. It is a claymore, you see, unwieldy, which is one reason I've sought you out," Norran grins, looking over the blades. "I'd like to commission a blade from you. Do you do that sort of thing?"To the others he offers a nod, and to Majors he chuckles. "Yes. Some time ago. You seem to have been vanished quite well the past while." Tamila seems to spot Eylie, mainly because he's a lot taller than most Timonae. So the drugged up TKer starts to make her way towards the tall one, and in something usually unseen, wraps her arms around his waist, if she can. "So...." Majors glances at his watch and looks then looks at the Timonae. "Hello luv.. some random ruffian." Kit initially focuses once more upon her path now that those present have been identified, before Sarenity has her glancing toward the woman in surprise. Before she can respond, the distinctive shrill of honed metal being unsheathed makes her cringe...and after a dark look at the two males showing off to each other, she sighs and shakes her head. "No thank you...I just need to get it to the big yellow eye-sore," she notes with a curt tilt of her chin toward the Outcast as she continues on. "Huh. Well maybe you can convince me I'm not crazy," Lildrina unpockets her PDA and flicks it on before she stuffs it in Majors' hand. "Look familiar?" Sarenity offers a polite bow to Kit and starts back in the direction of Majors and the rest, her eyes glancing once again toward Lil before she joins the others. "We are compairing sizes?" she asks looking at the two swords and then her katana is pulled sheath and all to lay across her hands, apparently offered for perusal also. A pair of beady eyes peer out from around one of the many shuttles that move between the Svajone and Comorro. Newt steps out of the Fox with a yawn and clomps his way down.Majors looks over at Lil' PDA and lifts a brow. "Why its your lovely backside. Are you trying to convince me to take you on board and ravish you..? Why on earth do you have an adam's apple? I haven't played slip the fist with you before!" Eylohta gives Norran a big ol' Timmie grin, an enthusiastic nod given with the exchange, the other's swords admired with a keen, knowing eye, "Oh aye mate, Titanium's pretty good. Both Ill Fortune an' Gethsemane are forged from it, though it were kinda hard to get it t'oxidize an' go black." The Timonae blinks, catching a bit of Major's comment which of course draws a glance and a /little/ bit of a strange look. Eylohta jumps a little bit then at being hugged abrubtly, the Timonae tensing and seeming to become an altogether different person. There's no joy, or easy-going-ness anymore, all business. Murderous looking business, "Ey, best be lettin' go ah me..." Lildrina snatches her PDA away, but double checks the screen just in case. "Majors!" She sighs exasperatedly, and sticks her free hand firmly to her face. "I -- what? What was that for!" She pauses that dangerous pause people observe when restraining from strangling someone, and peels her palm off to move it to her chin. "Really. How much have you had to drink, anyway?" She demands. "Enough this evening that that little picture of you have eniticed all sorts of rude reactions from my humble person." Majors replies as he shifts his pants. "Wot wot?" "Ain't Eylie cute when he's angry?" Tamila teases, as she twists slightly to peer around the larger Timonae to blink at Norran and Sarenity. "Like a little angry rat that's gettin' ready to scratch your eyes off, then eat your throat from the inside." Does she let go? Nope. She doesn't appear to be paying attention to the conversation between Majors and Lildrina. "That's a rather odd-looking sabre you have. A bit too heavy to take on horseback, though, and the guard is nearly non-existant," offers of Norran to Sarenity, giving a bit of a confused arch of his brow which then moves to Majors and Lildrina, and then moves to Tamila, before he finally shakes his head. "...fascinating. I wonder if these foreign blades would have use against the Shadow...no way to tell now, I suppose. Irregardless, unfortunately it's been brought to my attention my claymore, Tempest, is too large to be used in likely situations I'll encounter in this region. For that purpose, I've been looking for another primary arm, perhaps something with some flexibility like a bastard sword or a longsword, or perhaps a foreign blade like those I've seen about that may be more suited to the purpose, as I'd like to make use of training my right hand a bit better in handling two blades at once to compliment the falchion, or simply remain with my traditional two-handed school technique with a smaller sword like a bastard sword, I'm sure you understand? ... are you drunk? I know some men who prefer to train that way, but I'm afraid it usually ends up badly." he asks Tamila rather bluntly, giving a scratch of his head. "It most certainly isn't me," Lildrina says flatly. "I'm afraid if you've had too much to tell Timonae apart, you're in no shape for it anyway, Majors." She snaps and stuffs her hands in to her elbows. "Your sense of discretion could use some help, too." She adds. "Are you quit sure...?" Majors asks as he tries to look at the PDA once again. His eyes flutter for a moment. "Whatever are you talking about luv.." The man seems to be confused but he is leaning closer and mumbling things in Timonese. Eylohta relaxes considerably now that he knows it's Tamila clinging to his back, one arm carefully curled around her shoulder so she won't get cut, "Never mind gnawin' your face off, you're so little I coul' fit your whole bloody head in my mouth." He chuffs a snicker, looking from Tam back to Norran, "From the looks of her eyes, i'd say drugs prolly more than drink." Then he nods, "We'll have to find some supplies and gather them together, but I figger we can make you a new one if that's what ya like. And well, i'd be more than happy to train with you too, mate." Newt heads off for the shuttles. "Noooo, Norran. Ani't drunk," Tamila replies to Norran, as she continues to peer around Eylie. "I'm on stuff to keep me 'wake, then some stuff to keep me focused, and more stuff to keep my lack of sleep makin' me anxious. Oh! And some Hekayti painkillers I grabbed from a client to get rid of a headache from not sleepin'. Not drunk though." She then looks up towards the male Timonae and nods. "Yup, what he just said. Ain't no booze." Sarenity looks over the swords in first Eylie's hands and then Norrans, "Well..it has a slightly different use, I believe. Katanas are meant more for slashing than for poking people with," she replies to Norran, "And it is much lighter than it looks. I'm not exactly the strongest person out here," she adds. Her eyes look sidewise to Majors, "Perhaps keeping it in your pants for once would be more attractive," she offers in his direction. Those beady eyes would seem to be attatched to a small well dressed Lotorian who chooses this time to step out further onto the landing hub, a slightly hesitant manner to him. Lildrina straight-arms Majors away in an abrupt shove, hand-to-shoulder. "Sorry dove, I'm afraid if you get any closer I'm going to have to do some pruning that you won't like." She says oh-so-sweetly, and retrieves her hand. "Have fun with your rooster, then," the little Timonae says sourly, and walks off with one hand glued to her face again. She pauses, and rotates on her heel to backtrack. "Sorry, sorry." She says to Eylie and points to make sure Majors hasn't confused who she's talking to. "Abrevi, right?" Majors looks over at Lildrina in complete confusion and blinks a few times. "What was that?" He murmurs before he rubs his eyes. Sare's response is taken a few moments later. "Wot.. wot? A man gets a few bloody beers and... this is it?" "A senior student, hm? I'd be honored to have one, if you'd deem me a suitable master," replies Norran with a grin to the Timonae, giving a nod as he peers at the sword. "A strange named. Curved for slashing? Intriguing. A very foreign blade. I'm sure the Master would be willing to inform me of the various regional styles I'm unaware of when we search for supplies," Norran pauses, blinking at Tamila as she wanders off. He then grins toward Majors. "I suppose this explains why I haven't been given any work lately. I suppose it's not my place to criticize my patron's habits, as I would be a hypocrite." Sarenity nods to Norran, "Correct, curved for slashing, and rather effective against some armors," she explains. Her eyes watch Tam go and then she looks back to Majors with a long suffering sigh, "Perhaps if you didn't try to sleep with everything with two legs and breasts, you might actually get somewhere," she replies. "Oh aye, that'd be lovely, Mate." Eylie replies to Norran, giving a little nod. However, before he can say much more, there's Lildrina distracting him. He blinks, looking to her, "Eylohta Abrevi the XIth ESQ, aye." That Lotorian draws closer to the group, shivering, it's beady eyes looking around for a moment and it sidles even closer. Lildrina splits an unever grin, and nods. "Good. I have something for you, but I'm afraid I don't have it at the moment. Where can I find you later..." she trails off to blink at the Lotorian shivering closer. "Oh, hello." She says. Majors tilts his head and checks his watch. He looks over at Sarenity and narrows his brow. "What is that? Honestly I haven;t thought of that. I just think of you from every short while." "I know some men who wouldn't even bother asking about the legs," muses Norran, folding his arms as he glances toward the Lotorian. "What an odd fellow. Is he cold? The fur seems rather pointless in that case." Eylohta blinks even more, the none-too-smart Timonae staring at Lildrina dumbly, and still holding Norran's swords. What a sight, "You do? Do I know you?" Sarenity smirks at Majors reply, "I shall keep that in mind in the future, sir," she replies, then looks back to Norran, "Looking at legs is not that detestable, but flirting with so many women at once, and in front of another one that your trying to sleep with..not a tactically sound move." She too looks to the Lotorian, eyes looking it over. "Yes, I do, and...not really. It isn't anything bad, don't worry. I actually think you'll like it." Lildrina says to Eylohta with another quick smile. "Honest." The Lotorian looks up at the group, he eyes looking each over in turn, and then he looks up at Lil, "Mizz..I..." CRASH! One of the ships actually rocks with the concusion and the Lotorian squeels, paws going over it's head as it ducks and tries to squeeze into the middle of the group. "Sarenity, after those long evening where you panted my name and clung to my person, do you really have any doubt as to my devoution as to a particular Sivadain lady?" Majors asks lightly. "When I say it was a lovely tea party.. I truly mean it. And by the way it is a side of milk and two lumps of sugar. Please get it right in the future my beloved Sare." "Please! That's hardly appropriate conversation anywhere but a taver-" Norran pauses at the crash, blinking at the source of the noise. He returns any blades he may have borrowed, adding, "Well, that sounds like cause for concern. I'm afraid any criticism I have left in the Mistress's taste in suitors will have to be delayed for a short while...Master Lotorian, I don't suppose you know what that is? Your fellows often do." Eylohta blinks again, evidently still confused, "Oh... okay then. Who are you again?" Absently, he offers Norran to trade his swords back with a gesture. "My name is Lildrina," she answers Eylohta, and flinches with the crash. Once she decides that no one's going to be crushed by a ship, reaches for the Lotorian. Attention snared. "What was that?" There's a cluster of Eloyhta, Norran, Sarenity, Lildrina, Majors, and a Lotorian near the Devil May Care. As always, Eylie has too many knives, and a decently sized boom has shaken the place up. Kit had disappeared into the Outcast long ago, but it seems it will not be an overnight stay. The hatch cycles and she emerges again; the bag slung over one shoulder, but the box left behind. Her thoughts initially elsewhere from the frown and downcast gaze, her attention is brought sharply to the present at the shuddering crash, freezing at the foot of the boarding ramp to look for the source. "I think the conversation would be better sav.." Sarenity starts to say, before the resounding crash, "What in the bloody hell?" she gets out, her own sword drawn as she keeps an eye on the ship that's been rocked. "Youz haz to hide me!" The Lotorian squeels, scrabbling with paws at first Lil and then Eylie. He doesn't try to appeal to Norran notably, and then he scrabbles around behind the group, trying to back further away. Norran accepts back his blade, but unlike Sarenity, returns it calmly to its sheath at his hip. "From what? If you explain the threat to me, perhaps I'll go and 'take care' of it, Master Lotorian. However, if you do not properly explain the situation I may grow bored and wander off to the Last Order for a drink. This is not the time for stalling," intones Norran carefully, turning a careful eye to the Lotorian as he turns his gaze away from the ship. Eylohta is clearly too confused to have even /noticed/ the rocking ship, the Timonae staring at Lildrina still, "Uh... Okay. Hi Lildrina. Now, how do I know you? Or rather, how do you know me?" When there is no immediately obvious danger, Kit ventures the few remaining steps down to the deck, still keeping a wary eye out as she makes her way back toward the Kamikaze...only to pause near the general body of onlookers as she too sees the most likely culprit for the disturbance, eyes widening at the wobbling ship. "You'd best tell us what we 'have to hide you from,'" Lildrina agrees with Norran, following the Lotorian just a few steps. "Mm, little complicated. Just a little. Do you remember the Kajiraxes?" She asks Eylohta. "Best saved for what?" Majors asks as he looks over at Sarenity. He yawns lightly and looks at his watch. He shrugs and looks the Sivadian over. "Come again?" Eylohta shakes his head, the Timonae taking a moment to look down to the Lotorian seeking his and Lil's protection, "What mate?" He blinks once more, then looks back up to Lildrina, "Nope, don' remember 'em at all." Sarenity stands quietly, eyes still on the ship which continues to rock on its landing struts. "Iz told themz not to do it..." the Lotorian says backing away from the group, toward the Devil May Care, "Told them not to.." his eyes stay on the ship also, the image reflected in them. Crash! this time the sound of metal banging against metal and the loud hissing of a hatch opening on one of the ships, the name on the side of it reading IND Solstice. "That will make it more complicated, but what matters most is I do believe you're my mother's son. I can explain, perhaps, later? I have beer," Lildrina suggests to Eylohta with a helpless smile, "And it sounds like we'll need it." She scrapes a fringe of hair out of her face and sighs, still following the Lotorian, but mostly to use the Devil as cover as she tries for a better look. "Do /what/?" She demands of the Lotorian. "Ah, they haven't learned. I already took an arm. How much more must they force me to take before they give up," sighs Norran, resting his hand on Angurvadal's hilt as he makes his way at a jog toward the opening ship so that he's ready to greet the occupants when they emerge. As he nears, he places two fingers in his mouth to loose a distinct whistle to the general hub, perhaps as a warning or a rallying call. He keeps a rather unimpressed expression, emerald gaze set on the airlock as he waits patiently. Kit flinches, grimacing, at the second cacophanous ringing. At least the furor appears to be contained to the one ship - except that, just as she is beginning to inch around the group surrounding the Devil for her own ship, the hatch on the Solstice begins to open. Freezing once more, she eyes the vessel distrustfully...her gaze only growing more skeptical at the sight of Norran running up to it. Her head tilts as she tries to place the man in memory, and then as his words sink in... "Does he miss the box that much?" she mutters beneath her breath with a perplexed scowl. "Huh. Oh. Okay... well, maybe we can talk 'bout that later.." Clearly distracted, Eylie starts off after Norran, Ill Fortune taken in hand. Swordsmen, go! "It looks like we'll need tools," Lildrina murmurs, mostly to herself, and makes a bound for the Tradeport. The airlock door hisses open and one long hairy leg sets down on the ramp, a body with many eyes shining and glistening as they glance around the landing pad, coming to settle on Norran and the people heeding his call. A voice might seem to almost ring through the heads of the people on the pad, "What is your purpose?" the voice is deep, fluid, and there might be a sense of it definitely coming from the thing which is coming from the ship. Sarenity slowly starts to back away, her hands covering her ears as she closes her eyes, a look of intense concentration on her face. One foot slides back...widening her stance at the glimpse of what emerges from the Solstice. Kit glances quickly about herself as she takes stock of who is present and where, before her breath catches at the psionic sending; entire body abruptly tightening as if she had only just staved off a reflexive jump or urge to run. Norran stares for a moment at the being emerging being, eyes widening in obvious surprise at the appearance at the voice. He blinks a couple times before maintaining a concerned smile and bowing his head to the being. "Light's Greetings. As I'm sure you're aware, your vessel seems to be in distress, and we're curious as to the nature of these movements. I am Norran Lomasa, Captain of the Sentinels, the refugee watchforce, and since your vessel doesn't appear to be departing I'd like to inquire as to the nature of the violent tremors." Eylohta is likely the only person not surprised or upset by the voice calling in his head, the Timonae stepping up to loom behind Norran, stone-cold features all business, now. He doesn't say anything yet - Norran's obviously the better speaker. A soft psionic chuckle starts, low at first, then growing in volume, "We are none of your concern," the creature says, another spindly leg coming out onto the ramp. Sarenity winces at this, "Get out," she says through clenched teeth. Kit is not as sanguine as those directly confronting what is beginning to show itself from the Solstice. Her gaze darting over those nearest, eyes tightening as she notes Sarenity's reaction, she begins to make her way toward the Lotorian who had been panicking with a determined expression - before her strides falter partway. Blinking rapidly, she just catches herself from falling over as she rubs a hand over her face, then shakes her head with a silent growl and tries to reach out and snag one of the Lotorian's limbs. "What is going on? What is that?" Norran furrows his brow at the attempt, staring back at the being. "SUMMON THE GUARD!" he calls aloud at his first breath, before looking back and actually grinning in return. "I've faced far more adept Shadow-Mages than you, Master, in my time. Nearly married one far above your abilities who specialized in the exact same tricks, at that. In Fastheld, such an act would have you killed immediately, however, here I must show mercy. I've made my call, I'd advise you surrender before my comrades arrive, if you attack again I may be forced to draw my blade. This is my final warning." Eylohta? He plum falls over. And he may just fall onto Norran. Careful! Eylie's HEAVY. 500 or so pounds of heavy. The spidery legs retreat back into the ship, airlock closing with a loud hiss and drives fire up. Several of the men running to Norran's defense faulter eyes closing as they simply fall to the ground asleep. "B'hiri," the small Lotorian says to Kit, "Iz told themz not to do it...there are people on there," he adds, his eyes going wide. Sarenity's sword clatters to the ground, the petite lawyer too taking a tumble, head hitting the ground hard. Majors steps out of the Devil Mare Care with a light yawn. The man has a two foot tall metallic cock next to him. "How are you all?" The man asks as he exits his ship. The sight of......the random going ons does call some distress. "Bloody hell my fowl friend..I do believe wanking off might have been the proper course of action....." Kit's eyes flick reflexively toward the sound of Sarenity's falling before her jaw tightens and she is focusing once more upon the Lotorian - giving her head an extra shake as if to fling off something unwanted. "You told who not to do what? What was the B'hiri's purpose?" Though her tone is still intense, there is a slight loosening of her stance as soon as the Solstice rises...perhaps hoping that the problem is going to be resolved by simply removing itself altogether from the station. "Oh dear..." Norran mentions with genuine surprise as his brows raise at the ship taking off. "Yes...those can certainly do that, don't they? Well, it's hardly my fault. They put me in small cubes when /I/ do /anything/..." he grumbles at last, blinking as he gingerly sidesteps the Timonae toppling. He stares down for a moment, shaking his head as he takes the fellow by the arms and begins to drag him as far away from the ship as quickly as he can. The ship hovers a little higher, turning to angle out of the docking hub. "Did youz hear me!? Therez are people on therez!" the Lotorian cries out, paws reaching out toward the ship, "And thoze iz zioniztz.." Eylohta mumbles in his sleep in Timonae! Unfortunately Comorro translates... "...Dancing naked in the living room..." Sarenity moans softly, and curls up in a ball, one hand moving to the side of her head, almost as if holding it in her sleep, a soft nearly inaudible mumble escaping her. "I heard you, but what can be done?" Kit answers sharply. While not intentionally cruel, still, she seems to have difficulties with sympathy. "By the station's only mandates, one could not even incapacitate it with weaponry if one should desire it. If Comorro could deny it passage out, though that might at least delay matters until another solution can be found...hardly something desirable, considering the B'hiri has already laid out half the docking hub on their backs. We have very little to defend against that." "If that is a regional smithing secret, I don't want to imagine how a blacksmith's guild assembly looks like," winces Norran, eventually giving up with a huff and resting his hands on his knees as he regains his breath and lets the Timonae rest where he is. "Oh, I'd very much like to attack it *huff*, but somehow I don't think I have the ability! *huff* Unless yelling, "STOP THAT VESSEL!" *huff**huff* will have the desired effect *huff*, I'm afraid my hands are tied!" Severl Hekayti sprint through the tradeport hatch, one of them speaking into a comm unit, "Cease all travel, close off the docking hub to all outbound ships," he calls into the comm. His felllow guards hurry forward picking their way amungst the slumbering beings on the ground. This seems to come too late though, the ship putting on a burst of speed, escaping just moments before the hub is closed off to all out going or in coming traffic. Sarenity herself continues to lay in a pile on the ground, in the same state as many others sleeping. Eylohta snuffs and snorts, and proceeds to try and drag poor Norran into a snuggly hug. Yes. That's right. Sleep hugging. Kit releases a huff of air as the ship escapes...finally relaxing completely. "Well, that decides that," she mutters, shrugging her bag's strap higher on her shoulder as she eyes the Lotorian. "Care to be more explicit as to what just occurred?" Norran only manages to evade enough to let Eylohta have his right foot, the Lomasa crossing his arms and breathing deeply. "Not quite a victory, but we'll see of it another day. You!" Norran intones to the Lotorian, gesturing with his hand. "Make your report to security and tell them what occurred. The Sentinels do not have the authority to pursue, but perhaps they might...and someone return these people to their ships or the infirmary! Especially this one!" Well, a foot's not quite what Eylie wanted. It's not snuggly enough, you see, so with a sleepy snuffle, her rolls onto his stomach - still holding onto that foot, of course - and tries to drag himself forward to get hold of that leg. Still while refusing to let go of that foot, "Why are you being so distan-..." There's a pause, and a sleepy blink as Eylie starts to regain conciousness. He's confused. But then... there's lots of times when Eylie's confused. A soft murmer of moans and groans can be heard, people starting to lift their heads as it seems they're starting to wake. The Lotorian looks first at Kit, then at Norran, "Theyz wanted a zzip," the Lotorian replies, "What theyz want with it Iz don't know. Pzioncz..nazzty buzinezz..." he says shaking his head and wringing his pause together. Sarenity also starts to stir, eyes opening sleepily. "Perhaps if you told us that when you arrived, we could've alerted them quickly enough. You would've been a hero! Praised by hundreds, revered by those on that ship and loved by your kind! Likely a nice reward, as well. However...you refused to answer my questions until it was all too late and now things have devolved...into this..." notes Norran, trying to shake off Eylohta in order to free himself. "Who are they? Was there more than one B'hiri, or are you referring to who else was on the ship? Were they taken against their will - is that why there was all that commotion aboard it earlier? Or were there others working with the B'hiri?" Kit continues questioning with a frown - apparently, quite happy to continue satisfying her own wish for information as long as the station authorities haven't explicitly stepped in yet. Norran's interjection is paid an irritated glance, but whatever his delivery method, a roll of her eyes seems to indicate that she is in agreement with his points, even if she has not bothered to waste the breath to voice them. Instead of the normal response to continue waking up, Eylie grumbles and curls up around Norran's legs, while still hugging his foot, "Not time to get up. Not scheduled to fight yet. Bugger off..." A pause, then a sleepy yawn, "Still plent of time for sleeping..." The Lotorian just shivers, cringing back from Norran and then Kit, "Youz do not underztand..." he says in a meek voice. He finally looks up at Kit again, "There iz at leazt one other.." he says, "Nazty, nazty buzinezz..." The rest of those sleepers start to get up, groggy and shaky on their feet, security helping those that they are closest to. Sarenity looks around, her arms wrapping around herself as a chill runs through her. "REDEEM YOURSELF! Preferrably now! Guard! Go to!" loudly retorts Norran in irritation, shaking his head in frustration as he stares at Eylohta. With little else to do, he begins to slowly drag his way back to the Devil May Care, attachment or none. Kit watches the Lotorian's actions narrowly for a moment before a small smile creases her mouth. "It sounds like something worth a bit of exchange. Would you care to give me the details over a bottle or two of beer? We may continue negotiating from there, if you have any other information of interest to me." An annoyed huff is given at the Fastheldian's bellow, and she indicates the Kamikaze with a tilt of her chin. "That is my ship. Come find me when you have the time." "Oi! Oi! What in 'ell are you on about, Jimmy? Bloody ain't time for no damn arena fight yet." Eylie half-yells, as though he's talking to someone just outside a room with the door open, in lieu of clinging to Norrans foot in the Docking hub. And switched back to Terran, too, "Bloody wanker, thinks i'll get up when he bloody wants. I make the bloody money 'round here and fill the bloody seats." Muttermutter. The Lotorian nods, "Iz will come zee youz," he replies, "After zpeaking with zecurity." And with that he scampers off to follow after the guards heading back toward the tradeport hatch. Sarenity gets up and dusts herself off, her sword picked up and set back in its sheath as she tries to hold onto at least a shred of her dignity. Kit waits only long enough to gain the Lotorian's confirmation before she is releasing a long breath, a hand pressed just beneath her ribs. "I'm getting too old for this...and isn't that just a bloody laugh," she mutters sardonically as she turns to finally head back to her own ship. "I'll gather the information he's given and investigate this once I'm free of my shackles. Investigate at your own risk, but I'd suggest you cooperate with the Sentinels on anything you gather. Regardless of what petty notions you have regarding my behavior, my interest in justice is always at the forefront," announces Norran generally as people departing, shaking his head and limping off. "Cold water will do." There's nothing more coming from Eylie. He just clings to Norran and sticks with the snoozing gig. Apparantly this Timmie can sleep through being dragged. Huh. Sarenity watches quietly for a moment, her eyes simply on the Lotorian until he disappears into the tradeport as well. Kit barely bothers to toss a wryly amused look in the bombasting Norran's direction before she is making her way up the Kamikaze's ramp, the hatch cycling before she arrives to allow her passage through before locking once more behind her. OtherSpace Roleplaying Logs Category:Logs